


All's Faire in Love and Lore

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: LAMP/CALM - Freeform, Lamp - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Renaissance Faire, analogical - Freeform, drinking mention, eating/food, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, royality, swords/dueling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: What would it take to bring a Knight Prince, a Peasant, a Blacksmith, and a Fairegoer together? Maybe.. One really nice weekend?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 40
Kudos: 81





	1. Royality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Library Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821215) by [NekoAbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi). 



> This is a fic that is going to have one chapter dedicated to each ship that comprises LAMP, and then the seventh chapter will be when LAMP comes together. The style/layout of it is inspired by Nekoabi's Library :D

Patton walked down the dirt path, smiling at all those he passed by as he went. He was keeping an eye out for anyone who seemed to be in any kind of trouble, but thankfully it didn’t seem like anyone was overheating or overexerting. Those were the biggest issues he tended to see on warm faire days, and the summer of The Faire of Grand Belbeth had just begun. He loved when the faire picked up in the summer, they were a bigger company so they were fairly permanent, but it wasn’t until the summer months that they were open just about every day of the week. 

He ran his hands down his clothes to make sure they were laying right, looking down to make sure everything was in place. He absolutely loved his role as a peasant, getting to be part of the faire and spend time with his friends in his peasant’s guild. The Society of Nature was basically part of the faire by this point, they’d had a long standing relationship with the company, and it had gotten to the point that while they weren’t paid like other members of the faire, they also no longer had to pay to get in. They filled out the faire and made it seem more populated and lively, and they also kept an eye on things and were able to step in if there were any kind of issues they saw. It was a great setup for everyone involved. 

Today was a Friday, meaning that there should be a b- 

“Gather round! The grand duel is about to begin!” A booming voice called out, drawing Patton’s - as well as everyone else in the area’s - attention to the arena. The arena was a fairly small one, but it was plenty large enough for the faire’s needs. It was a simple, round area of dirt surrounded by a metal barrier of about medium height. It was only two bars across, so any smaller faire goers could still see the action. With a little shrug, he decided to make his way over and watch. He hadn’t seen a duel in a while and they were always great fun. “Now entering the ring is your grandest of champions, the savior and protector of all the lands, the undefeated Knight Prince Roman!” 

Patton turned as the man swiftly entered the ring to cheers and hollers, his golden armor shining in the sunlight. The gold color to the metal wasn’t quite as period accurate as a lot of the other things one could find at the faire, but it did suit the man who wore it very well. Besides his skill in the arena, he was known for his fondness of gold, an overall rose motif, and his undeniable charisma. 

Patton knew of Roman, you really couldn’t not know of him if you’d attended this faire, let alone essentially worked there. His character of the undefeated knight prince was a staple, and for good reason. Sure, it was technically all staged and rehearsed, definitely choreographed, but it was a spectacle none the less. He also was clearly quite well versed with his weapon, there was no faking the ease with which he handled that sword. 

The peasant watched the knight prince do a lap around the arena, clearly eating up the praise and attention. That golden armor really did make him stand out - not that many people were walking around in full armor, but clearly they wanted this man to be noticed especially. Which made sense for more than one reason. Disregarding the skill and overall spectacle for a moment, Roman was just plain gorgeous. His character didn’t wear a helmet and there was literally no doubt to anyone why that was. He was confident and clearly loved what he did, and he knew exactly how to use that to make a delightful show.

“The challenger approaches… It’s the Infernal Knight!” 

“You dare approach me, villain? I shall defeat you for the honor of my kingdom!” 

“I’d like to see you try, knight prince!” 

And the battle began, the two men entering into a ferocious battle of swords and speed, they seemed to be fairly evenly matched, but once it seemed like Roman may have been taking a step back and potentially ending up on the ropes, he got his second wind and charged forward again, managing to disarm his opponent and knock him off his feet. As his foe fell to the ground, Roman held his sword out, the point only inches from the defeated’s throat, and was silently daring him to try something else when he clearly had him beaten. 

“I have bested you, Infernal Knight. Leave my kingdom and never return, or I will end you were you’ve fallen.”

“Thank you for your mercy, Knight Prince Roman.. I will make my leave.” He said, fear in his voice as he waited for a nod from the victor before scrambling to his feet and fleeing the arena.

The crowd once again erupted into applause, watching as Roman spread his arms wide to encourage them to continue. 

Roman clearly lived for the cheers, walking around the edge of the arena he stood in and completely eating up all the praise he was receiving. With his sword still in his hand, he made his way back to the center of the circle, slowly spinning as he addressed everyone around him. 

“Does anyone dare challenge The Undefeated Knight Prince?! I’ll take on any challenger!” He boasted, daring someone from the crowd to volunteer. 

Patton had seen enough shows at the faire to know that there was undoubtedly someone planted in the audience who Roman would call on to bring in the center as a challenger. But sometimes live performances just didn’t go according to plan. There as a bit of a gasp that moved through the crowd, Roman realizing that whatever had everyone so shocked was behind him.

Roman turned quickly and then froze, blinking a couple times as if to clear his eyes and convince himself he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. Not another actor, not a cocky faire goer, not even someone drunk who’d wandered in.. No, it was something far more terrifying to a performer in his position. 

A ferocious little girl. 

She looked up at him with fire in her eyes, her pink princess dress and blonde pigtails blowing in the breeze.

Patton was equally as shocked as everyone else, this was not at all what anyone would have foreseen.. His eyes moved back to Roman, what would he do? He obviously couldn’t risk hurting a child. But he probably wasn’t going to break the immersion either. But that was when Roman did begin to react, reminding Patton and just about every other adult who was watching of something about himself. He was an actor. If there was one thing he could do to save a situation, it was improv. 

The knight prince began to walk around the small girl in a circle, making a show of cockily looking her over and seeming completely unimpressed by what was before him. Once he was back to where he’d been when he began, he finally addressed her. 

“And who are you? I haven’t seen you around these parts before.. You don’t look like you’ll pose much of a challenge to me.” He said, raising an eyebrow and looking down at her. 

But she only seemed to get more fired up. “I’m Princess Samantha! I challenge you!” 

Roman’s eyes immediately widened, him taking a full step back from her as he gasped and pressed his free hand to his chest. “I’ve heard many a tale of the mighty Princess Samantha! Slayer of a thousand dragons! The most fearless and powerful princess in all the land! Even the strongest knight princes tremble at the sound of that name!” He quickly brought his determined look back to his face. “But I will not go down without a fight, Princess! If it is a challenge you want, it is a challenge you shall receive!” 

The actor quickly glanced around, looking for.. Ah. There. He tossed his sword to the ground, obviously in the opposite direction of where the child was standing, and then turned back to her. “I will need my most special, most powerful sword to fight such an important battle! But, I am nothing if not a fair and just knight prince.. So you shall receive a sword that equals it, for a victory without honor is no victory at all!” He explained before giving her a slight bow and heading over to what he’d spotted earlier. The box that contained the practice swords. He quickly fished out two wooden swords before heading back to her and handing one over. Once she was confidently gripping it in both hands he backed a pace away and held his out toward her. 

It was only a split second before she rushed forward, hitting her sword against the one he held with all the strength in her body. Patton’s eyes were glued to the sight - just like everyone else’s honestly, he still didn’t know just how this would play out. Roman’s character of the undefeated was one he’d had going for so long now, he didn’t think he’d ever let that die? But he wasn’t going to actually fight a little girl either, right? He hadn’t ever spoken to him before but.. He had to think Roman was a better person than that? Hopefully? 

Samantha didn’t seem to have an ounce of restraint within her, doing everything within her realm of ability to try and overpower the man before her. Sure he had about twenty years, a little over two feet, and a hundred and seventy or so pounds on her, but that clearly didn’t deter to her in the slightest. One thing that many didn’t know about Roman was that he truly was a trained swordsman. That was how he got his start working at the faire, actually. So with his experience and technique, he clearly wasn’t trying to fight her back even the smallest amount. He was blocking her hits, theatrically responding to each one enough to make sure she felt it was a real fight and to provide a show for everyone around, but only putting up enough resistance to prevent her from actually hitting him in the face with what was essentially a big stick. 

The two of them continued for just a bit longer, Roman having wanted her to get a good few blows in and allow him to gauge how much strength she had behind her strikes, so he could then start playing up looking like he was only barely managing to stave her off as convincingly as possible. He was starting to stagger under her hits, seeming to be only just block each of them in time. 

He only managed to take a couple of those before he finally slipped and missed, her sword hitting him his side and making a loud sound as wood hit metal. The blow knocked him down to his knees and he immediately surrendered. His hands quickly went up as he let his wooden sword fall to the ground, showing he was no threat - as well as prepared to block his face, he didn’t know this little girl and he wasn’t wearing a helmet after all, but she quickly put her hands on her hips and looked down at him triumphantly. 

Roman was breathing heavily, making a show of taking in exhausted, ragged breaths. He brought one hand to his hip, plucking a golden, metal rose from where it was tucked into his armor. It was one of his signature items, he would regale plenty of tales of how suitors all wished for his favor, but he would be keeping it until just the right person came along. He held the flower out to her, watching as she took it with large eyes. “Here, mighty princess, you have more than earned this token of your victory. Thank you, for sparing me on this day.” He said, bowing his head as the crowd began to cheer.

With a glance up to see the look of pure pride and excitement on her face, Roman couldn’t help but smile, staying in his loss position for another few moments before he returned to his feet and picked her up by the waist, hoisting her up so he could let her sit on one of his shoulders, holding her steady as he began to perform his victory lap around the arena once again, only this time- “Your victor, The Mighty Princess Samantha!” He called out, smiling from ear to ear as she beamed from the uproar of praise. 

The crowd began to clear out after that, Roman glancing around to see where this girl’s family was so he could make sure she made it back to them safely, and of course congratulating her once again. Patton wasn’t too far away from where her family had been standing, and while he heard her parents quickly try to apologize that she had managed to duck the barricade, Roman was quick to wave away their concerns. She had earned her victory and he only ask that she not be so rough on him if they met in future. That had her giggling and her family smiling, Patton watching fondly as they eventually turned and left as well. 

The peasant was leaning against the railing, watching the knight prince with what absolutely must have been heart eyes, because once the two caught gazes, it was only a moment before Roman made his way over to Patton. 

“You know… Looks like that aren’t usually reserved for the defeated.” Roman said, smiling as that had a bit of red dusting Patton’s cheeks. 

“…Well, if I may, your highness, it’s not as though you stood a chance against such an opponent. She was truly far more powerful than her stature implied. But I still haven’t seen a duel so valiant in all my years.” Patton responded, looking up at him so fondly. He couldn’t recall ever having been this endeared.

A side smile grew on Roman’s face, him looking over the peasant before him once again in a way that only had Patton turning even more pink. “Your words do ring true, I only hope my reputation isn’t too badly tarnished after such a crushing defeat.” 

“Perhaps, if I may be so bold.. I could treat you to an ale? To ease the sting of the loss.” The peasant responded, a shy giggle in his tone beneath his words. 

That had the knight prince fluidly slipping up over the metal bars of the barricade, landing gracefully beside him. “I don’t believe I have it in me to turn down such a gracious offer.” Roman gave him a slight bow, taking his hand to kiss his knuckles in greeting. “I do assume my reputation precedes me, but I can’t pass up the privilege of introducing my self. Knight Prince Roman at your service.” 

“I’m simply Patton, your highness.” He responded, nodding his head into a slight bow before looking back up at him. 

“Now, now. I have no doubt in my mind that you are nothing of the sort. Simple, why.. Let us be off. I have half a mind to begin singing your praises immediately.” Roman smiled, nodding off in the direction of the tavern and happily striding off once Patton was at his side.


	2. Analogical (+Demus)

Logan sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. How did he end up here, again? ...Oh, right.

It had begun with a text message from one of his closest friends.

“Hey nerd, get dressed. You’re coming with me and Ree to the ren faire.” 

Logan raised an eyebrow, looking at the message. “And I would be doing that, why exactly, Janus?”

“Because I can’t stop my boyfriend from wanting to antagonize his brother while he’s at work, and I’ll be bored by myself.” 

“And if I have no desire to attend the Renaissance faire?” 

“You’ll come anyway because you aren’t going to make me suffer alone like this.” 

“You could easily just not go along with Remus. Or suffer on your own rather than forcing me to suffer along with you.” 

“You know for a fact that I can’t let Re go somewhere like that alone, he’ll end up trying to go home with an entire hatchet throwing range. And no, I can’t. Impossible. Unrealistic.” 

“Janus, I do not see why I need to tag along.” 

“Alright, Lo. I’m breaking out the big guns here. ...Please.” 

Logan smirked, looking at that last message. “...Fine. But you do owe me. And I’ll only go under one condition.” 

That was the conversation that led to Logan getting dressed and driving to the Renaissance Faire to meet Janus and Remus. Remus laughed when he saw him, and Janus looked correctly irritated and embarrassed. But if his best friend wanted him here, these were his terms.

So Janus had to walk into the faire with his rabid brother-agitating boyfriend on one side, and his best friend dressed in a full Star Trek science officer’s uniform on the other. 

“...You are both going to be the death of me.” He deadpanned once they were inside, giving them both a look as they chose a direction to walk off in to start.

“I know!”

“I’m well aware.” 

Janus sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “I hate the pair of you.” 

“No, you don’t.” They piped up in unison that time, much to Janus’s chagrin.

They did have a fairly standard time for the first good while, walking around and enjoying the sights and the frivolity. But of course, just when Janus thought that maybe they’d actually be able to have a lowkey outing for once, Remus suddenly snapped to attention and pointed off in the distance. “I saw him! Did you see him? He was right there!” 

Janus and Logan both looked, but of course they didn’t see anyone in particular through the throng of faire-goers. 

Remus made a face at their clear lack of eyesight - which if he’d voiced that particular thought, both of them would have been quick to remind him that Logan wore glasses and Janus wore a contact in one eye, but regardless. “How did you not see him?! He’s _gold_!” He exclaimed before darting off, running down the long path toward whatever he’d seen. 

The two of them just blinked and then looked at one another. Remus was far quicker than the pair of them, and even if he wasn’t, no one could match that man’s energy. So they just shrugged and continued on, looking at the booths and their wares.

Logan had an appreciation for the booths of the faire. Most of them were set up to emulate a period accurate shop or service. They walked past the apothecary with their interesting bottles of what was probably perfumes and soaps, the leatherworker with belts and pouches, the weaver with a large and very impressive loom - currently in use of course, a stable populated entirely with stick horses, a potter with handmade bowls and plates.. It was all extremely impressive, the two of them couldn’t help but pause multiple times to peruse and admire. 

Eventually they reached a much larger stall, Janus finding himself especially distracted and ducking fully in to look over everything. His best friend quickly noticed that it was the armory, with varying levels of armor on display - both leather and metal. 

Logan was fairly certain he’d heard his friend mumble something about scale mail before he’d disappeared into the shade of the large stall to investigate all they had to offer. With a shrug, Logan continued on, confident that Janus would find him easily enough once he was done looking at armor. 

It was the blacksmith’s shop that got Logan to fully stop, pausing to look over all of the magnificently made metal trinkets on display. There were different types of jewelry, figurines, cosplay items, weaponry.. His eye caught on a particularly intricate and well made bauble, not noticing that the man beneath that large metal “ _Steelshroud’s Metalsmithy_ ” sign was looking over him with nearly just as much interest. 

Virgil was leaned back casually, watching the man before him. Honestly, one of his favorite things about working at the faire was just the people watching. Seeing the intricate costumes, watching the frivolity.. He could sit back in his booth and do what he loved to do - fine metalwork, while remaining in the shade and not having to go too outlandish with his costume. His outfits tended to consist of a sleeveless undershirt - for when he had work to do and the shade alone wasn’t enough to help himself stay cool, a loose shirt over top, black pants, and heavy black boots. And on some days, like today, he’d also add a leather vest over top. 

He’d been working at the faire long enough that he’d seen his fair share of trekkers, but he decided that since it was just the two of them there, he’d have a little fun. Maybe this one in particular was also a bit cute, in a nerdy kind of way. But that wasn’t the topic at hand here.

The blacksmith crossed his arms over his chest and set a judgmental look on his face. Once he was ready, he cleared his throat to draw attention to himself. 

Logan’s eyes snapped up, he hadn’t even considered that someone must have been manning the stall, and when he met eyes with the one in question, he noted that he certainly didn’t look impressed with him.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” He asked accusatorially.

The faire goer blinked in surprise, he certainly hadn’t expected to be accosted. “...Perusing your wares?” He answered, confused.

Virgil leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. “No, what you’re doing is _breaking the Prime Directive._ This is an undeveloped, uncontacted planet! You may have just ruined years of research! Who is your Captain? I will see to it that Starfleet performs corrective action to ensure you learn your lesson.” He nearly hissed, glowering at the trekker while casually reaching up and pulling his vest away from his chest to reveal a Starfleet badge pinned to his shirt underneath.

Logan’s eyes were the largest they’d ever been, staring back at the blacksmith before him. Of all the things he thought he might hear, that was easily one of the last things that could have been on the list. ...Was he blushing? He felt like all the blood in his body had rushed right to his cheeks, him floundering for a response. 

It took him far too long in his opinion to remember how to speak again. “...my apologies, I.. I should have thought.. More critically before I committed such an egregious act.”

Virgil hummed in agreement, looking over the bright red science officer. ...Red was a good color on him, he decided. “Hmm.. tell me, were you planning on disrupting this primitive culture again tomorrow?”

“...perhaps?” 

The blacksmith nodded. “Then you will meet me tomorrow for a stern dressing down from your commanding officer for ruining near decades of research! I expect to see you by the the blossoming tree on the outskirts of the grounds, near the bridge, at sun down. Do you understand me?” 

Logan nodded slowly, his cheeks growing impossibly darker. “..yes, I- I understand.”

“Good. Now, as you were.” Virgil nodded sternly in the direction that Logan had walked up from, watching with a smirk as the science officer seemed to obey the command before he even realized what he was doing. 

The blacksmith moved around to the front of his stall, checking to see what it was that had captured that trekker’s attention so thoroughly. He smiled once he spotted the item in question, picking it up and inspecting his handiwork before glancing to the side at that retreating nerd’s back - the blue color of that uniform made him pretty easy to spot, and then back to what he was holding. ...It _would_ look pretty good in blue. He’d just decided on a new project for himself, and he was confident he’d have it done by the end of the following day.


	3. Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to officially apologize for my dumb sense of humor. ...You’ll see it.

Patton had returned to his usual meandering, walking around the faire and keeping an eye on everyone that he saw. He and his knight had had to part ways, Roman had a fairly loose schedule he had to follow and there were a few places he had to go be himself. Though the two of them did promise to meet up soon. The peasant was definitely still smitten with the suave knight.. Who’s heart was as golden as the armor he was clad in. 

But anyway, he had a few others who he liked to specifically check in on and that was what he was going to go do now. Most of the regular vendors knew him, he was a sweetheart and he always wanted to be sure that everyone was doing well. 

The quartermaster of the armory had a history of forgetting to open the small back flaps of the stall, it was the largest stall there, and one of the only ones that was fully enclosed by “walls” of heavy fabric hanging all around it. So it got hot in there, very quickly. As soon as he popped his head in and made eye contact, he was given an embarrassed little smile and nod before they immediately moved to untie the makeshift window. It was a small thing, but that cross breeze definitely made a difference when the door flaps blew open. 

The apothecary was right next to the leatherwork stall, and the main leatherworker had a pretty sensitive nose, so Patton always had pain medicine in his bag - especially on days where the wind was blowing in from the west and pushing the smells right into their stall. He paused and glanced in, but the leatherworker just smiled and waved, reaching to hold up a little container of coffee beans she’d starting keeping on hand - which had been an idea of Patton’s. The peasant beamed, nodding and waving as he continued on.

He hadn’t even needed to stop at the potter’s stall a few shops down, as he’d already been spotted coming closer, and they were waving at him and making sure Patton could see their hand. They were wearing their new gloves, which Patton had gotten for them from the leatherworker’s stall. Their’s had had multiple holes in them and they’d been too stubborn to replace them, until they received a new pair as a gift from the peasant. He didn’t want to say he was using social convention against them.. But if it protected their hands, then sometimes that was just how things needed to be. 

Patton had one more stall he wanted to especially check on, continuing down the row and looking for his friend Vi- The peasant stopped in his tracks, staring into the blacksmith’s stall. 

Virgil was up, leaning over his anvil and striking something repeatedly with a mallet. He’d discarded his vest and top - probably due to the heat, and was just working in his fitted undershirt. His arms were strong from what he loved to do, and he was hitting whatever it was with undoubted precision and strength. A few beads of sweat were running down his skin, he clearly was in the zone. Patton stared, transfixed on the blacksmith. It took another minute or two before Virgil seemed satisfied with his handiwork, standing up straight and wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of one of his talented hands. 

“Oh hey, Pat. Sorry, didn’t see you standing there.” 

Patton snapped back to reality all at once, realizing he’d been completely lost in watching him. “…oh! Hey, Virge! It’s no problem! It’s always a treat to get to watch you work!”

Virgil let out a soft breath of a laugh, grabbing a nearby towel to wipe his forehead and the back of his neck from the sweat. “Well thank you.” He glanced down at what he’d been working on before turning back to the peasant. “Oh, where were you last weekend? I didn’t see you around anywhere.” 

Patton’s heart began beating faster in his chest. Virgil noticed that he hadn’t been around? “…Oh, um.. I had some family in town, so I couldn’t make the faire. I, uh.. Yeah.” He said, internally kicking himself a bit for how awkward that must have sounded. 

“Oh that’s cool. I had something I wanted to give you, and then of course the weekend I finished it is the one you weren’t here.” Virgil laughed a little, shaking his head a bit as he moved to the small chest of drawers where he kept his personal things and his tools. He pulled open a drawer and Patton could see that there were very few things in it, which was surprising to him. Any other time he’d seen Virgil open one of those drawers, they seemed like they were full to bursting with tools and materials. “…Ah, here it is.” The blacksmith said, mostly to himself, as he pulled something out.

The peasant stepped closer, his cheeks pink, to see what Virgil held in his hand. He never would have expected that Virgil would make something for him? Even if it was a keychain he’d be astounding that it was still made specifically with him in mind by someone who was so talented at his craft. Patton had always felt like his hands were sort’ve stupid. He could dream up ideas and come up with all the stories in the world, but he could not _make_ things. It just didn’t work. Maybe that was wh- He was brought out of his thought journey by Virgil’s hand entering his space and holding something out to him.

The blacksmith turned and placed it softly into Patton’s hand, watching carefully for his reaction. It had taken a lot of psyching himself up the week prior to actually give this to Patton, and then he’d been given an entire extra week to prepare. And overthink. He’d had himself convinced for two full days that it was a sign, that Patton not being there was an omen that this was a bad idea. Thankfully he’d managed to talk himself out of that line of thinking, but that didn’t mean he was confident about it. And now it was happening. There was no going back. 

Patton was looking closely at what had been placed in his hand. It was an intricate little pendant on a delicate silver chain. The pendant itself was shaped like a heart, made of thin metal wires that were woven around each other to form the shaped outer rim. And woven, securely and artistically, in the center with those same delicate wires was a beautiful light blue stone. It was the color of the sky on a perfect summer day. Patton’s absolute favorite color. 

He looked up to see Virgil watching him, probably waiting for his reaction. Patton’s heart was beating a mile a minute, color rising in his cheeks. How could Virgil have just.. He actually thought of him when he wasn’t around, he’d put effort into making him something so beautiful and personal and.. Now there he was, looking back at him so calmly, waiting to see what Patton thought of it. …Virgil was just so aloof and cool. He had no idea how someone could just.. So easily handle whatever seemed to come his way. Even now he felt like he could have told him he didn’t care for the gift, and Virgil would just shrug a bit and say he could make something else.

Virgil was prepared to pass out. Patton was just staring at him. Did he hate it? Had this been a bad idea? He swore that if Patton hated it he’d probably melt right into the floor. Or run directly out the back of his stall and out of the faire, never to be seen around these parts again. His knees were shaking and his hands were going completely numb. People had told him his whole life that it was amazing how unshakeable and calm he always was. It could not be further from the truth. Apparently he just had one of those faces? For some reason his general and constant state of terror just never seemed to make it to his expression. But it was definitely there inside him. And if Patton didn’t say something in the next couple seconds, he was actually going to explode.

“…Virgil, this is _amazing_. I.. I love it. Thank you, thank you so much.” Patton charged forward, wrapping his arms around the blacksmith’s neck and hugging him tightly. It took a moment for Virgil to remember to bring his arms up, softly hugging the peasant in return. When they pulled apart they both had pink cheeks and neither really knew what to do next. 

Virgil broke the short silence, stumbling over his words. “Uh.. I’m.. I’m glad you like it, uh.. It.. It’s, um.. The stone is uh, turquoise. I know you like the color and uh, you said your birthday was in December? I think? And uhh.. D-don’t worry about it turning your skin green or anything, uh.. The chain is silver and the pendant is, um, stainless steel. So it.. Uh.. It won’t do that.” 

Patton smiled fondly, looking back at the necklace again before he reached up and clasped it around his neck. “…Thank you, Virgil. This is the sweetest thing, I love it. I.. I really really do. I don-”

The peasant was interrupted by someone calling from behind him. “Pat! Can you come help? We lost the water cooler again.” 

Patton turned to see one of his guild mates standing just outside the stall. It took a moment before he answered. “…Of course! I’m coming right now!” He quickly turned back to Virgil, them locking gazes for a long moment before Patton smiled shyly and quickly leaned in, putting his hands on Virgil’s shoulders for balance and then pushing up on his toes so he could plant a kiss on the blacksmith’s cheek. 

It was over as quickly as it happened, Virgil still only barely registering the moment when Patton rushed out, waving with a little giggle one more time before he was gone. 

The blacksmith collapsed back onto his stool, his cheeks experiencing a shade of red that had never been encountered by humans. The absolutely reddest red.* He leaned back in his seat, staring at nothing.. Wondering how on Earth he’d gotten so lucky.  
  


*(By reading this, you are declaring that you are not Anish Kapoor, you are in no way affiliated to Anish Kapoor, and you are not reading this fic on behalf of Anish Kapoor or an associate of Anish Kapoor.) 


	4. Prinxiety

Virgil had been staring at nothing for a good while now, parsing through every decision he’d ever made in his life and wondering how he’d ended up in this place. He’d always been the type to make things for people he cared for… And he could probably admit that that heart necklace was a little more on the romantic side.. But it wasn’t like he did that often? It was a rare occurrence for him to make something overtly romantic. He probably hadn’t even ever done it before. For what purpose would he have ever needed t-

“Ah, now _there_ is my favorite metalsmith in all the land! I have missed you greatly, Sir Steelshroud.” Came a warm, singsong voice. 

Virgil looked up to see, in all his golden glory, Knight Prince Roman. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his thoughts without making it obvious that his brain had been orbiting somewhere faraway for an unknown amount of time. Thankfully, his playful relationship with Roman was so well established, it wasn’t hard for his appearance to get his mind off of earlier. “….. Well, well. If it isn’t the _great_ Knight Prince Roman. Missed me, huh? What is it you want?” He snarked, crossing his arms as he looked up at him from his place on his stool.

Roman brought an affronted hand to his chest, gasping in his offense. “You wound me, Sir. Do you truly think I would only be here for some sort of favor? I am far too noble for something the likes of that.” He spoke theatrically, his voice grand and full of drama. 

All Virgil had to do was raise an eyebrow. 

“…Alright, perhaps I do have a request. But don’t act as though that is the only reason I would pay such a talented artisan a visit. You must know by now that I truly enjoy your company, no one in the entire kingdom has your spirit and zest! You are truly a treasure.” Roman bowed his head slightly as he finished speaking. 

That certainly didn’t have a bit of that red returning to Virgil’s cheeks. Nope. Not even a little. “Sure, Princey. Now what is it?” 

“… _Regrettably_ , I must trouble you for another of your beautiful, magnificent, roses.”

Virgil quirked his eyebrow again, standing from the stool so he could see the knight prince fully, without having any of him blocked from his view by the booth’s display table. He stood to his full height and looked over the golden armor he wore, immediately seeing that the notch that Roman always rested his signature golden rose in was empty. He huffed, crossing his arms again as he looked at the man before him. “I can’t believe you lost your rose again. You know I don’t make the gold ones for anyone but you.” 

Roman felt his heart beat in his chest just that bit faster. For one, Virgil did something specifically just for him.. On a _semi-regular_ basis. And for two, while Roman was undoubtedly more physically built than the blacksmith, something about watching him stand and having to flick his own eyes up to maintain eye contact.. He certainly didn’t mind it. Ignoring that increase in heart rate, he let out an offended exhale. “I did not just _lose_ it! I will have you know that I.. _Chose_ to let it go, and I did so justly and valiantly! I was defeated in a duel most honorable! It was a token that I had to give away to honor my opponent’s victory.” 

The blacksmith’s eyebrows were really getting a workout from how much Roman had him raising them. “You _lost_ a duel? The grand and _undefeated_ Knight Prince Roman _lost_ a duel.”

“I’ll have you know I was challenged by a most powerful princess of a neighboring kingdom! ..And do you expect me to vanquish a child that didn’t even reach up to my waist? A mighty knight prince I may be, but _heartless_? That I truly am not.” He paused dramatically to turn his head to the side and cross his arms over his chest. It was only at this point that Roman finally dropped his character dramatics, his normal voice actually coming through. Not that it was all that different from his character, however. “…Besides, I’m your _favorite_.” He added with a toothy, pleading smile. 

That had honestly surprised Virgil. He had never considered that Roman would take a fall.. He supposed if it was a child than of course he would.. That was honestly.. Adorable, if he was honest. But still. He had a reputation to maintain. The blacksmith huffed, rolling his eyes. “Of _course_ you are, Princey. But fine. I’ll make you another one, alright?” 

“Thank you, Virgil! You are _truly_ a sparkling gemstone, a light in the eternal darkness that surrounds me.” He waxed poetic, bringing the back of one of his hands to his forehead. 

“Eternal darkness, huh?” Virgil asked sarcastically, looking to his materials to see if he had all he needed. 

“…Why do you never take me seriously?” 

“Because you say things like ‘ _the eternal darkness that surrounds me.’_ I felt like that was pretty obvious.” Virgil responded, pulling out some tools to set on his bench.

Roman huffed, sassily popping his hip to the side and resting a hand on it. “It’s for the _drama_ , Virge! Just indulge me, won’t you?” 

The blacksmith turned to him, raising the gold-colored sheet of metal he’d pulled out specifically because of the knight prince’s request. 

“…Alright, fair point.” He put on his sweetest voice, leaning over the table. “ _Thaaaank yooou, Viiirgil._ ” 

“Yeah, yeah.. Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain, you know.” Virgil rolled his eyes, laying everything he’d pulled out down onto his work table. 

“Of course, my fine blacksmith. I can assure you, my lips are sealed.” Roman bowed, standing up and moving around the booth to stand beside the blacksmith. “They are sealed, and they are here, waiting for you whenever you’d like to utilize them.” He bowed once again, but this time also taking Virgil’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “I shall leave you be, my fair metalsmith. Thank you once again for your fine work, and do be assured that if you were ever to need for anything, _anything_ at all.. I would not rest until you were completely satisfied.” 

Virgil was turning pink once again, eyes wide by the time Roman looked up from his bowed position to catch his eye. Roman softly let go of his hand before he turned and began to leave, only pausing once to turn back and blow him a kiss. 

The blacksmith once again had to collapse back in his seat and try to control his breathing. …How did this happen to him twice in one day? 

Hours later, Roman entered the locker area to put up his armor and get back into his regular clothes so he could go home for the day. He really just wanted a shower, honestly. Wearing all of that armor all day.. Metal didn’t exactly breathe. 

He got his armor put away and headed to his locker, opening it up so he could gather his things. He blinked when he saw what was in there, sitting atop his bag. 

There were two perfect metal roses, one in gold as he’d requested, and another with the head of the flower in a beautiful shade of red. There was also a note, tied to the second metal flower. He picked up the red rose and the note, removing the paper so he could read it. 

As he read what as written there a smile spread across his face and his cheeks darkened. He allowed himself to lean dramatically back against the lockers, the hand that held the rose pressed softly to his chest.

If a prince swoons in a locker room, but no one was around to see it… Did it really happen?


	5. Logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just putting this out there.. This fic was written because I had the idea for the royality, and the logince :D 
> 
> The Dancing and the Dreaming - HTTYD2/Cover by Jonathan Young (and then a little bit edited by me)

Roman absolutely loved his Knight Prince character, but he had no problem admitting that sometimes he just did not want to wear all that hot hot armor. That was why he had another character that he liked to play. The bard. So the following day - seeing as he didn’t have any duels scheduled, he strolled out of the locker room in his much lighter outfit, strumming his lute and already warming up his voice. 

It was still a hot day, definitely more so than the one before, so even though he wasn’t dressed in all that hot metal, he was still very happy to find a nice shady spot he could stand in. It was just off the side of a path that people had to walk down in order to get to the main open area of the faire, so it was perfect. 

An idea that sounded like it could be fun popped into his head, so he took his hat and dropped it on the ground before him - then immediately fixed his hair, of course, before he began to strum his lute some more. 

“Spare a copper for a bard? Any one item gets you a song, I promise I’ll make it worth your while..” He said as a group of people walked by, watching them consider his offer. He wasn’t actually at all hoping for money, but at least if they dropped something in the hat he’d know that they were actually on board to play a bit. He didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable, afterall. 

His plea worked plenty well, and he ended up serenading many a lovely lady, them all quite smitten with the beautifully voiced, and beautifully faced, bard. Roman was having a lot of fun, and after a glance into his hat he noticed that most of what was in there were actually folded scraps of paper.. He may have been gay, but it wasn’t like getting phone numbers from women didn’t still go right to his ego. It actually looked like there were a couple pieces of candy in there too, _score_. 

Logan was walking down the path, wiping his hands clean with a napkin. Once they were clean he looked down at himself to ensure that he hadn’t gotten any grease on his outfit. His perfect, period-accurate, handmade renaissance outfit. He’d researched everything he could to make it as close as he possibly could to accurate, having ordered fabric online and practicing the sewing techniques he’d need. It had taken him weeks, but now it was done, and he was very proud of it. 

He didn’t see any stains and was happy that he’d managed to avoid that after having spent so much time and effort on the costume. Yes, he had made it seem like he didn’t want to be caught dead at a Renaissance Faire to his best friend Janus… But that had honestly just been to give him a hard time. He actually loved the entire concept. He wished there were more faires for other points in history, he’d have gone to every single one - and he would always have been as immaculately dressed as he was right now. 

Logan could also admit, internally at least, that there was another thing that drew him to the faire. …He really had a weakness for those turkey legs. That was what he was wiping his hands clean of now, and he was headed directly for a trashcan to toss out his napkin.

When Roman wasn’t singing to someone specifically, he was back to standing in his little spot, looking over the fairegoers for the recipient of his next performance. He caught sight of a man a little ways off, heading in his general direction. Roman watched him, thinking that he was going to turn down the path the other way, but he just threw something in the garbage can that was a bit in the other direction. Once he turned back onto the path and was approaching him again, he definitely saw his gaze end up on him. The bard strummed his lute a few more times, humming a tune, still casually watching the man approach. But once he saw him pause momentarily and give him a look over from face to foot and then back? Oh, he knew _exactly_ what he was going to do next. 

Roman stepped onto the path, walking closer to the man in question - the one who was only getting cuter the closer he got to him. Those cheekbones were next level, honestly.

Once they were in reasonable distance from one another, Roman called out to him. “Sir! Yes, you sir! Might I interest you in a song? I can see by your dress that you are a man of great noble status, one who deserves only the finest of music dedicated to them.” 

Logan paused, he’d been watching the bard approach.. Though he didn’t think he had been coming over to him specifically. “…I would not necessarily say that’s true, I a-” He began.

“Nonsense! Trust me, fine Sir, I have an eye for these kinds of things. And you..” Roman interrupted him, still strumming his lute as he walked around Logan, looking him over more overtly, making him blush. “..You deserve only the best life has to offer, only the finest.. _Treatment_.” 

The fairegoer definitely felt the heat rising in his cheeks, quite similarly to how it had done so the day before when he’d had the interaction with that blacksmith.. Anyway. He cleared his throat, glancing up into the bard’s lovely, warm, beau- Ahem. Into his eyes. He could tell that the bard clearly wanted to sing to him. “…If you.. If you truly wish to.” He said, cursing the catch in his voice.

“Oh thank you, Sir. I’m sure you won’t regret it.” Roman said with a large smile, beginning to strum his lute once again and start singing.

 _“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne’er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me”_

Logan’s eyes widened, watching as the bard moved around him, clearly serenading him with.. A love song? A proposal _song_? 

“ _No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey   
If you would promise me your heart  
And love for eternity_

 _To love and kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life’s sorrows  
And delights  
I’ll keep your laugh inside me_”

Roman was beaming as he sang, watching as the man turned red, his eyes fixated on his movements. A few others were watching the slight spectacle, Roman hadn’t sung a song anywhere near this romantic thus far. And seeing who he was singing it to did answer a couple questions to a few who’d had their eyes on him.

 _“I would bring you rings of gold  
I would write you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me_”

Logan was red mostly because of how sincere this all felt. This man who he’d never met seemed to be singing to him as though it was just the two of them there. He had no care for any spectators. This was undoubtedly the most romantic thing that had ever happened to him. And the first time they’d spoken was about a minute ago. 

“ _I’ll swim and sail a savage seas  
With ne’er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me_

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Could stop me on my journey   
If you would promise me your heart  
And love for all eternity _

_So promise me your heart  
And love for all eternity”_

Roman concluded his song right in front of the lovely man he was serenading, finishing with a sweeping bow to him, and in typical Roman fashion, taking the man’s hand to kiss his knuckles before he stood back to his full height. 

It was only then that those who’d stopped to watch and listen began to cheer and clap - more than likely all believing that this was a sweet moment for an established couple.

Logan had experienced a new shade of red, he had no idea that the temperature his cheeks were reaching was even humanly possible. 

Roman gave him another, much smaller, bow of his head. “I hope you enjoyed my song, Sir. It was just for you, afterall.” 

He was staring back at him, his mind scrambling to find words. “…V-Verily… Verily.” 

A soft smile grew across his face, looking him over one more time before stepping into his space and speaking softly just above his ear. “…I’d be happy to perform for you again another time, if you’d like. I hope you’ll meet me at the blossoming tree at the edge of the faire, you can’t miss it. It’s near the lover’s bridge. At sunset.” He leaned in and pressed a very quick kiss to Logan’s hair, before stepping back out of his personal space.

And with that, mostly due to how fried Logan’s circuits were, it seemed as though the gorgeous bard simply disappeared. He’d turned with a flourish and strummed his way back to his hat, fluidly scooping it up and continuing up the path and out of sight. 

Logan brought a hand up to his cheek, feeling the heat there. …How did this.. How did this keep happening? 


	6. Logicality

Patton was happily making his way around the faire, having gotten back to what he generally did during the day. He didn’t have a specific destination in mind, but he wanted to be around in case someone needed help. He’d done a couple more little check ins with some of the friends he worried about in particular - not that he was also using that as an excuse to go see what Virgil was doing or anything, but the blacksmith seemed really focused on a project, so he didn’t interrupt. 

That was okay though, he’d see him soon, he was certain. So, wandering was the current plan. He made a turn to head down a path that was pretty well traveled, knowing that if he was going to spot a fairegoer who could use some help, this path was almost always dense with people. 

Logan didn’t know when his feet had started moving, but he did find himself walking.. In some direction. What had just happened with the bard.. And the day before with the blacksmith.. This couldn’t be a normal thing, right? It had to be some kind of ridiculous, this just wasn’t.. 

Patton noticed a man walking a bit strangely, meandering in almost no direction at all. His face was bright red and he definitely looked confused… Oh no. The peasant quickly rushed forward, taking the man’s hands into his own and looking into his eyes with concern. “Excuse me, are you okay?” 

He snapped back to reality as someone had managed to get hold of both of his hands without him even realizing they were there in front of him. His eyes focused on another man , obviously worried about something. “…Huh?” 

The expression on the peasant’s face only grew more concerned, him mumbling to himself a little bit. “Oh no, this is even worse than I thought..” He let go of one of the other man’s hands, but adjusted the grip of the other to be more secure before speaking to him directly. “Okay, come with me, okay? I’ll take care of you. Just come this way.” He said before giving him a firm but gentle tug, pulling him in a direction off the path and toward the tree line. 

Logan was completely confused, he had no idea where this man had come from or where he was taking him now.. Honestly though, a decent part of his mind had settled on, _“This might as well happen.”_ So he just followed after him, going along until the man had taken him all the way over to some folding chairs set up in a particularly shady spot. 

“Ok, sit right here, alright? I’ll be back in just a sec.” Patton guided him to sit down and made sure he wasn’t going to lose his balance before he rushed off along the shaded treeline. Logan was watching with even more confusion.. But he was curious enough to wait it out. The other man came back in less than a minute, a dripping water bottle in one hand and a small towel in the other. He sat down in the seat beside Logan’s, handing over the water. “Here, get something to drink. Not too fast now though.” 

He blinked a couple times in his confusion, but.. Logan looked down at the water bottle and saw it was still sealed. So at least there was no real danger at hand? He opened it up and brought it to his lips, feeling the cold liquid travel all the way down his body as he got a drink. 

“Good, good. Okay, just stay right there.” Patton said softly, reaching over with the damp towel to softly dab at Logan’s forehead and cheeks, then place it around his neck from the back. “Okay, good.. Does that help? Are you feeling better?” 

Logan turned to look at him, holding his cold water and feeling the towel cooling down the back of his neck. “Um.. Yes? But, i’m not sure.. What it is you are trying to do.”

Patton reached over and gave him a couple soft pats to his leg. “I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay! When I saw you you looked like you were about to collapse from heat stroke! Your face was bright red, you seemed confused and disoriented.. I was just so worried.” 

It took everything the fairegoer had not to blush once again when he realized how he had apparently looked to this Good Samaritan. The full face blush and general confusion caused by that bard was apparently more than enough to cause alarm… Something told Logan that the bard might have liked to know that, honestly. 

“…O-oh. I see. Well, thank you. I greatly appreciate your concern. This is.. Definitely helpful.” He responded, finally taking a moment to look over his apparent savior in more detail. He was also dressed in rather accurate looking clothing, and he was looking back at him with the remnants of his alarm present in his big shiny eyes. 

“It’s no problem, I just like to try and keep an eye out for anyone who might be overheating. I’m so glad I ran into you before anything bad happened! …Oh, I’m Patton by the way! I’m in the peasant guild, The Society of Nature. We do our best to look out for others.” Patton explained, smiling wide. 

“…I see. It is.. Nice to meet you, Patton. I’m Logan. Today is.. Sort’ve my first real day at the faire.” Logan said, his voice thoughtful as he considered. 

Patton looked confused, and his a confused face that was extremely precious and not unlike that of a puppy. “What do you mean, sort’ve?” 

“Well, I did attend yesterday. But not in my full Renaissance Faire outfit, I was dressed.. Differently.” He explained, not really wanting to get into the full Janus and Star Trek story right now. 

“Oh, okay!” Patton responded with a smile and a nod of understanding. Logan then watched as the other man started to look him over more closely, his large eyes scanning over him behind his glasses. Glasses that were extremely similar to his own, he realized now. A hint of Patton’s prior confusion was back on his face as he brought his gaze back up to meet Logan’s. “…Are you in a guild too?” 

Logan blinked, softly raising an eyebrow. “No, I’m not. Why do you ask?” 

“Your costume! It’s so well done! The only people I know who have such amazing outfits tend to be guild members. Did you have it made by someone who does faires?” Patton asked, his eyes back to looking over all of the fine details of what Logan was wearing. 

The fairegoer felt a bit of pride swell up in his chest. “No, I actually.. Made it myself. ..Thank you.” 

Patton quickly brought his finger tips to either side of his lips as he inhaled in an animated fashion, making a gasping sound. “You did?! Oh my goodness, Logan! You are so talented! And there are so many perfect little accurate details.. I absolutely love the way you did the lining..” 

For the third time that weekend, Logan felt his heart rate increase. “…You can tell that I… I did a lot of research to make it all as accurate as possible. Thank you for noticing, I ..Really appreciate it.” 

The peasant smiled wide, looking back at him warmly. “Aw, of course, Logan! You did an amazing job, I’m really impressed! …Oh! Can I see how you did the cuff of your sleeve? I was trying to fix this inner seam but I was having trouble with keeping it from being obvious.” Patton asked, showing Logan a spot inside his cuff. 

From there they ended up falling into a conversation about costuming techniques, Logan and Patton swapping advice and tricks they knew from making their own outfits. It was so comfortable and easy.. Even if the fairegoer was continually growing more infatuated as they continued, as Patton seemed to constantly pepper in praise and compliments about things that Logan was truly very proud of. 

It was one thing to be complimented on things that were out of his control - he was quite aware that he had rather prominent cheekbones, but to hear appreciation for things that he did personally and worked hard on? That was something entirely different. 

Patton thought that Logan was absolutely adorable. The peasant was a people person, but it wouldn’t take some kind of expert in sociology to be able to tell that Logan was a very serious person. Once he’d cooled down from his heat issue, he was clearly very poised and professional. But sitting and talking with him for an extended period of time, Patton could see a sweet side to him as well. It was a much quieter part of him, but it was undoubtedly there. 

Time just flew by as they continued to talk, Patton only noticing how long it must have been when he saw that it was starting to get a bit dark out. 

“…oh! Oh, um.. Sorry, Logan. I need to go, um…” Patton said suddenly. “…oh, wait, I have an idea! Why don’t you meet me in a little bit? We can keep talking if you like! There’s a big tree over there, on the edge of the faire area. It’s blooming right now and full of flowers. It’s right by this really pretty bridge. Meet me there at sundown, okay? I’ll see you in a little bit!” He smiled, popping up out of his seat and waving as he darted of. 

Logan waved slowly as Patton got smaller and smaller, taking a moment to sit back in his seat and wonder… What on earth could possibly happen next. 


	7. LAMP

The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon, Logan meandering somewhat as he headed in the direction of the meet up location …He was honestly in complete disbelief that all three of the people who’d asked him to meet up had told him to go to the same place, what were the odds? But he supposed all three of them worked there, so maybe that was a faire wide thing? Or maybe.. Well, he was sure he’d find out when he showed up and all three of them were there. 

One thing that had him a bit confused was that as the sun set, the faire was closing for the day. Technically he should be leaving. So how was this going to go over? As he considered the different potential outcomes, he didn’t realize that he had begun walking faster than before. It was his normal gait, so when he wasn’t intentionally trying to move more slowly, he ended up defaulting back to his quick, purposeful stride. 

It was due to this that he suddenly found himself at the large tree that they’d all mentioned. It was huge and absolutely covered in blooms.. And there was the small bridge they’d mentioned too. …The bard had called it the _lover’s_ bridge. Was that something official? Because he wouldn’t have been surprised to find out that that nickname was simply a choice of the bard’s. He’d only known him for a serenade, but he felt as though he already had a bit of his personality figured out.

The bard was certainly a character.. And then there was the way that the blacksmith had spoken to him so sternly and directly.. He was embarrassed to admit how much that had affected him. …he’d fled the scene before he’d even realized what he was doing. And the peasant, Patton. He was just so sweet and kind. Even though his “heat stroke” hadn’t exactly been all that dire of a situation, the fact that he had swooped in so immediately to make sure he was alright? That was rare to find in people.

Logan wandered around the tree a bit, dragging his fingertips along the trunk as he circled it. He’d probably gone around twice before someone joined him. 

“Well hello there, I’d hoped I’d be seeing you.” Came that smooth, rich voice. 

The fairegoer looked up, seeing the bard from before, watching him meander about the tree. He was still in his costume pants, but he’d shed the more fanciful shirt and hat in favor of just an undershirt. The fact that Logan had to learn all at once that that loose bard’s doublet was hiding a very broad, sculpted chest and rather large, muscular arms was not at all helping the predicament he was currently facing. “…h-hello there.” 

He walked a bit closer, watching as the fairegoer’s eyes seemed to grow larger as he approached. A playful smirk spread across Roman’s face, knowing exactly what that was about. He didn’t wear this particular style of undershirt for nothing, afterall. Before the knight prince, and occasional bard, could do anything more, a hand fell on his shoulder and gave him a little tug back. 

Roman paused and turned to see who had stopped him, having to look up to see the smirking face of the blacksmith. His own cheeks darkened a bit to see Virgil in basically the exact same outfit, an extremely similar undershirt paired with his faire pants and boots. “Well, well, Princey. What do you think you’re doing here?” 

“…I have come to perform an encore for the _gorgeous_ man I serenaded earlier. And what about you, Tall, Snark, and Angsty?” Roman said -even with the bit of color in his cheeks, he was always ready to banter. 

Virgil turned to see Logan over against the tree, it only taking a moment for him to recognize the attractive trekker he’d seen the day prior. With a huff of a laugh, he made a slight show of looking him up and down. “I’ve reported to the premises to give a formal dressing down to this crewman for breaking the prime directive. It seems he has at least learned from his mistakes and actually dressed to blend in today. …I hadn’t expected that from you, officer.”

The fairegoer definitely turned even more red under the gaze of both the bard and the blacksmith. He floundered a bit, eyes going back and forth between them. “…Yes, Sir. I.. I realize that I-” He began, doing his best to stay in character out of sheer instinct. 

But he didn’t get to finish that sentence as someone immediately crashed into him, wrapping his arms around him as he did so.

All of them paused as they recognized Patton, and he was hugging Logan tightly. “Logan! You’re here! I’m so glad you came!” 

“..Of course, Patton. I.. I had multiple reasons to do so, afterall.” He said, looking down at the man holding him, very slowly bringing his hands up to participate in this.. Hug? He didn’t think Patton was trying to hold him captive or anything.. So, probably hug. 

Roman and Virgil looked back to each other to have a silent conversation, using the occasional gesture to supplement what they were doing with only their eyes. 

“ _Did you..?”  
“Yeah, ..and you?”   
“Yeah.. And Patton?”   
“I guess so.”   
“Welp.”  
“Welp.” _

That was when Roman turned his gaze up to eleven, stepping into the blacksmith’s personal space with a smirk. “So.. About that formal dressing down, _Sir_ … How does one get on that list?”

Virgil’s eyes widened, him floundering a bit and turning red as he tried to find a response. 

“Oh, Roman.. Be nice to Virgil. You know he can get embarrassed.” Patton said, turning his softly chastising gaze on him.

Roman quickly threw his hands up in surrender, taking a back step away from the red blacksmith who’s flustered blush was quickly being taken over more by the fact that Patton clearly knew him too well. “I’m just playing! ..Besides, who could blame me?” He responded, glancing back up to the blacksmith, who was clearly just pouting at this point. 

It took him a moment to regain enough composure to respond, ignoring the red flush. “Oh just playing, huh? Is that all this is then?” 

“Of course not, what kind of man do you take me for?” Roman responded, reaching into his pocket to pull out the red headed metal rose, very slowly and carefully giving it a light swish through the air, almost in the same way one would flick open a fan - but with added flourish, of course. 

At that, Patton let out an excited little gasp, reaching down to take hold of his metal pendant and draw attention to a second example of Virgil’s handiwork. 

The blacksmith was going to combust if they kept doing this to him, he just knew it. But.. It was then that he reached into his pocket to pull out a third item of his creation. He’d been working on it since Logan fled yesterday, based on what had so thoroughly captured the trekker’s attention. He held it in his hand for a long moment before, nervously, holding it out toward Logan. 

The fairegoer stepped up, taking it almost reverently and looking it over. It was intricate and beautiful, the detail immaculate. It was a metal cuff style bracelet, designed to perfectly resemble honeycomb. And in the middle, in navy blue, was a metal honeybee. It was clearly meticulously done by Virgil, made of very fine metal wire that had been shaped and wrapped just so. It was the perfect accent to the honeycomb bracelet. His voice was barely above a whisper when he found the breath necessary to respond. “…For.. For me?” 

Virgil nodded. “I saw that you were so interested in the similar one I’d made.. But I realized I sort’ve scared you off and I wasn’t sure, uh… I sorta figured, depending on how this all went I could play it off as just, uh.. Wanting to give it you for being such a good sport. ….Oh, and um.. You were in the blue, but that lighter color is more Patton and I had already given him the blue stone and uh.. I just decided to go with navy instead and uh.. Yeah..” He explained, clearly embarrassed. 

Logan gave him a very soft smile in response, sliding the cuff on and looking at it with appreciation clearly written all over his face. “It’s fantastic. Thank you.”

The blacksmith gave him the faintest little smile, one that figuratively melted Logan’s heart immediately.

Roman was endeared by the moment, and clearly wanted to let them have it, uninterrupted… But he could only stay quiet for so long, and that timer had been ticking down for at least several seconds now. Maybe even an entire minute or, god forbid, two. “…. _So_ , I just have to ask.. What did you mean by “ _depending on how this all went?”_ ” He asked Virgil, a smirk on his face and a curious glint in his eye. 

“Roooomaaaan.. Come on.” Patton gave a mock whine and pout, moving to grab hold of his knight prince’s arm, hugging it and leaning his weight against his side. 

He couldn’t help but smile, looking at the adorable man. “What? I just wanted to know! I also was hoping to see how all this went.. But seeing as all three targets of my affections are here.. Perhaps this can go a lot better than I ever hoped.” 

That had three blushing faces looking at him, and then around at each other, and then back to him.

He looked around at all of them with a smirk that clearly said he meant it, before letting out a little laugh and waving back over toward the large open area. “Come on, let’s all just go.” 

It took a moment, but Virgil was able to regain enough composure to at least bring his usual playful snark back. He crossed his arms, looking at Roman. “…And what if I don’t want to, Princey?”

Roman just looked up at him, raising one eyebrow high. Virgil was definitely the tallest one around, but Roman was still larger than him in every single way - obviously except for up. After softly pulling his arm out of Patton’s grasp, he stepped forward and, in one swift movement, put one arm behind the blacksmith’s back and then used the other to knock out his knees from behind, bringing him up into his arms, bridal style. He looked down at the man he held, the one who was turning redder than Roman had ever seen anyone turn - and that was saying something with what Roman did all day. “Then I’ll do it for you.” 

Virgil floundered for words, but there was nothing he could do even if he’d wanted to - and it was quite clear that he didn’t. Patton let out a soft laugh and just linked arms with Logan, giving him a little tug. “Come on, Lo. He’ll come back for us if we don’t come along too.” 

Logan laughed softly and nodded, doing everything in his power not to think about how there was no way that that was an exaggeration - and how easily he’d be able to pull it off. 

They made their way along to the large clearing area, Logan surprised to see how many of the workers from the faire had gathered here. There were lit bonfires, people were playing music, some were dancing… It just felt nice. It was warm and just.. It brought on a fondness for all the frivolity that he hadn’t felt to quite this degree before.

Roman led them to a large bonfire where several other’s were already, heading over to an open corner. He settled down onto a tree stump, keeping Virgil in his arms as he positioned him to be sitting more on his lap than laying across him. He left his arms wrapped loosely around his waist, and even though the blushing blacksmith clearly could have gotten up if he wished… He stayed put. No one mentioned it, for his sake, but they all were clearly aware of that being the case.

Logan sat in the chair besides the stump, while Patton settled on the ground infront of them. They sat and talked a bit, both amongst themselves and with the others who were around the same fire. They talked, joked, teased, and sang.. Well, Roman and Patton sang. But it was clear that the four them meshed well and they fell into a comfortable rhythm very quickly. 

It was no time at all before their sitting positions melded together, any awkwardness melting away nearly immediately. Virgil was leaned with his left shoulder pressed against the right side of Roman’s chest and with his head resting against the actor’s. Logan’s seat ended up all the way up against the tree stump, with him turned toward Roman and also leaning against him. The actor’s arms were loosely around the both of them, happy to have them to hold. Virgil’s legs had ended up across Logan’s lap, and Patton had scooted to sit between the two seats, snuggled up into both Roman’s and Logan’s legs with his head resting against Virgil’s. His arms wound up wrapped around Roman’s leg, him smiling dreamily up at the others as he felt one of Logan’s hands resting on his shoulder, and one of Virgil’s playing with his hair. 

They were as tangled together as they could manage with their currently sitting situation, and no one had any complaints. None of them could have imagined that this was how their weekend was going to lead them, but they couldn’t be happier. And they couldn’t wait to see what else was in store.


End file.
